mondoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Elysian Emperor
Elysian Emperor, known to Elysians as the Ancient (or Eternal) is the Emperor of Elysian Empire. While the name could hint at it being a positon or an office, it is actually either an individual or group of individuals ruling the Empire since the early times of Elysian unity. Another misleading way of adressing the Emperor is to call him an Emperor, despite being biologically female. It seems quite likely that the Emperor is either a cyborg. The Emperor does not appear publically and only seems to address the Elysians on very rare occassions (usually not even once in most of Elysian's lifetime). Despite being unknown to most Elysians, he is loved by all of them and is seen as a symbol of unity of all the species in Elysium. The Emperor's fleet is considered the most elite of the Elysian forces. Residence The Emperor and The Machine, while they can be separated, are usually kept in the same area of the spaceship Star of the Empire, the largest and most shielded of all Elysian ships. It rarely leaves its docking position on Eleyor and nobody is allowed to get in unless invited. The ship appears to be controlled entirely by the Emperor, including all the weaponry. Description Elysian Emperor is de facto an absolute monarch, who has the power to institute any solution or reject any law by any of the Elysian parliaments. All Elysian systems can be controlled by the Emperor, including military commandment. Despite all these powers, they are rarely used. History Note: This text corresponds to the true history, unknown to most Elysians and to all species outside of the Empire. During the late Second Era of Elysian history, the Last War began over most resources on the Aistritti and Ucrirri continents (the only ones inhabited by Elysians). During the war, a small group of scientists, wealthy individuals and mainly religious leaders met to discuss the heading of the civilisation. It was agreed that after the war, if anyone survives, the Elysians must unite and head out to stars and other continents (which, due to the hostile conditions or very large distances on Eleyor were quite inaccesible). The technology was possible and known to Elysians, it was necessary just to stop the war and let all the focus on the development of those measures. It was decided that an Emperor was needed to keep this as the only focus of all Elysians. Creation of the Emperor The Emperor itself is a combination of an Elysian and a machine. The machine does not only allow him to live indefinitely, but also serves as a method of communication, information storing device and a large processor. The Machine is continuosly upgraded according to latest Elysian technology, and now is partly organic as well. It is assumed it is the largest and most complex computer system in the local galaxy group. The Machine was initially created from several stolen military systems in very improvised conditions. The Machine had almost limitless access to all military hardware and the political system. Now, only the "controller" was needed, as the AI technology of Elysians was not sufficient for autonomous program fullfilment. It was decided it had to be someone uninterested in ruling and with enough will to stop the war and head out to a new beginning. The future Emperor was a girl from an ordinary family, however made an orphan and poor by the war. While she was attached to The Machine against her will, after understanding the cause of the society, she accepted her fate. After this, her power was revealed to her and her total destruction of the former leadership had started. Category:People Category:Emperors